Red Moon Rising
by TheIronMask
Summary: Naruto gets transported to Berlin in 1945, and meets his father. Now Hans Gunsche must train Naruto to fight the Nazi's who have aligned themselves with the leafs enemies. rated M for future violence and perhaps lemons


Red Moon Rising

I do not own Naruto or Hellsing, they are owned by Misashi Kishimoto and Kouta Hirano respectively.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

"**Kyuubi/ Transformed werewolf speaking."**

A/N I noticed that there are not many Hellsing Naruto fics that have to do with Hans Gunsche AKA The Captain. So I decided that I will give it a whirl. Please note that this will be accompanied by a separate prequel that will give a back story on how Hans and Kushina met and their relationship after. Please leave reviews as I like to know how I did, and how to improve.

Chapter one: The Arrival

Secret bunker under the Reichstag 1945

The two combatants stared at each other. The tension in the air was thick, not sexual tension but raw loathing. Captain Hans Gunsche stared down at First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz as a Colonel began the match. "Beginnen Sie das Spiel!" he shouted and returned to his seat by the Fuhrer and the rest of the party to watch the test. Hans was as still as a stone when Zorin let out a war cry and charged him. Zorin raised a fist as she neared her commanding officer, one who she absolutely despised. Said fist was aimed at the werewolf's sternum, the woman's fist shot forward but the Captain was faster than she had anticipated. Hans caught her wrist and twisted himself along with her arm so that he was behind her. "What have I told you about rushing your opponent?" he asked in a disdainful voice. The woman grunted in pain, she didn't answer, Hans spoke again his tone remained the same "I said to never do that, yet again you have proven your incompetence." The werewolf released her and was rewarded with an attempted kick to the ribs. The kick was intercepted by the captain's arm and using a fraction of his strength Hans threw Zorin into a wall. Zorin tried to get to her feet to escape the Captain who was coming towards her with an angered glint in his eye.

The other candidates for the Millennium project gulped, they had seen an angered Hans Gunsche in the past when he had thinned their ranks to a mere handful because some candidates wanted special treatment because of their hair or eye color. The Captain grabbed Zorin and hoisted her up so that they were eye to eye. "You had better curb that temper of yours Frau Blitz, it could get you into trouble someday." With that he dropped her onto the floor where medics rushed to her side, the werewolf turned to the rest of the candidates and said "The tests will resume in fifteen minutes, Frauline van Winkle. You are next" he then stalked away, his nephew Dieter Gunsche followed closely behind him. Dieter spoke with a condescending voice "Uncle, why do you insist on beating each of them into a pulp? You know The Fuhrer doesn't like that."

Hans Gunsche was a man that prided himself on keeping his temper in check, but Dieter crossed a line. The silver haired werewolf spun around and roared "Does it look like I give a damn about what that Idioten likes, in case you haven't noticed nephew the allies are at our door. Every decision that he has made has led Germany and the entire world from bad to worse. In the four hundred Jahre that I have been on this earth I have never seen such stupidity, the man has almost single handedly typed up our death certificate. Which will be signed in the blood of our countrymen and written by the big three." Dieter's face morphed into a scowl as the younger werewolf replied before walking away "Your wrong uncle." After a few seconds Hans regained his composure and went to his office to have a cigarette. He had just sat down and took a puff of one of the few remaining cigarettes that he had when there was a knock at his door. "Enter." He called after tapping the ashes into a tray. The door opened to reveal a small boy who smiled at him "Captain, how are you sir?" Hans smiled fondly at the boy "Warrant officer Schrodinger, still monitoring the radio?" Schrodinger smiled and replied "Ja Herr Hauptman but they don't recognize me when I bring the Fuhrer the news." Hans frowned then asked Schrodinger "Klaus, if I told you to get out of the city and surrender to the allies would you do it?"

Klaus Schrodinger was taken aback by the question, in the few months that the youngster had known the werewolf he had never addressed him by his first name. The Hitler youth answered "N-No sir I would stay to the end." His answer made Hans sigh as he stood and headed back to the training area. "Warrant officer Schrodinger, carry on with your duties." He said as he strode down the hall the boy didn't need to be told twice. He arrived at the testing mat and was prepared to start with Rip van winkle when a voice called him. "Hauptman Gunsche come here." Hans turned to see the one who called him, it was Hitler who stood just beyond the area, hunched over with one arm tucked behind his back. The werewolf took a deep breath and approached the man. He knew what would happen next and berated himself for losing his temper earlier. Hans was two feet away from the man when he was ordered to kneel.

Hans did so, and fought the urge to sink his jaws into the little man's neck. The slap was like a mosquito bite in terms of pain but the humiliation was worse and more painful. He breathed deeply and restrained himself as Adolph whispered the thing that had kept him chained to the fast sinking Wehrmacht. "You remember our deal Ja? Remember I ousted you during my ascension, I promised to leave the werewolves alone if you served me, but if you didn't I'd give you and your nephew over to the good doctor. We would see if he could get anything interesting out of either of you. This is your final chance you disgusting dog, train them do not kill any more of them." Hans bit back a growl and restrained himself as he eyed the machine guns that were now trained on him. He could smell the stench of the silver that the bullets were no doubt made out of. "Ja Mein Fuhrer." He said grudgingly and returned to training the millennium candidates.

It was around midnight when Hans sat back down in his office, the bunker was completely dark absolutely no lights were on, not that Hans needed any light to see. He reached into his desk and pulled out the last cigarette that he had. Hans lit it and allowed his mind to wander to the one thing that had kept him going, the only woman who could not only see him for the werewolf he was but love him and remind him that he wasn't a monster, she had told him that what he had was special. 'A blood line they called it.' He thought with a smile as he asked no one "I wonder what you are doing now Kushina-chan?"

Meanwhile in Konoha

Naruto Uzumaki ran for his life as a mob chased him through the village streets, it had started out as a normal day in the academy, he had pranked his teacher Iruka and learned about the village history. If he was walking he would have scrunched up his face at learning history but he was running. What had got him into this mess was that someone had pushed him into a fruit stand that toppled over. Naruto turned into an alley, ran down it, and to his horror it lead to a dead end. The mob quickly blocked off the only exit while Naruto pressed himself into the wall in an attempt to disappear into it. Then something strange happened, a blue hole opened up behind Naruto. The boy that was pushing against the wall lost his balance and fell through it, and as soon as he was all the way through it closed leaving behind a stunned mob and a befuddled Hokage that had just ordered his ANBU to arrest the crowd. When Naruto hit the floor he let out a yell. Then he heard something strange as he saw a giant man approach him. "Wie haben Sie sich hier kleine Junge zu bekommen?"

Berlin 1945 inside the Reichstag

After Hans was finished smoking he decided to head to ground level and breathe fresh air. A part of his agreement with Hitler was to give him a freedom of movement I.E. allowing for both him and his ungrateful nephew to leave the bunker for a short amount of time. He opened the door and felt the air hit him. In a rare reprieve from violence and dreariness Hans dropped his hard-nosed façade as he sat in one of the pews and looked up to the starry night sky. "Kushina… I hope you have forgiven me for not bringing you here. You wouldn't have liked it in the least." Suddenly Hans was yanked out of his thoughts as he heard something hit the floor followed by a yell Hans stood up as he saw a boy lying on the floor a few meters away from him. Hans stepped slowly towards the little boy and asked "How did you get in here little boy?" the boy scrambled away towards the wall but decided to hide behind a pew. It was then that Hans noticed a few things first was that the blonde hair on the boy's head was eerily similar to his own when he was younger, secondly he had blue eyes as Kushina had, third was his scent, Hans wrinkled his nose a little bit from the disgusting smell it was what was underneath that interested him. 'He smells of…Ramen.'

His eyes widened as he connected the dots "Nein." He whispered as he couldn't believe the notion of this child being related to him. Another confirmation was secured when the boy's hair shadowed his eyes only that the blue glowed from behind the hair. "I'm going crazy." He said to himself but that theory was shot down when the boy said "Nani?" Hans's neck craned back at the Japanese as he made up his mind to find out once and for all with a simple question. The werewolf cleared his throat and said in near perfect Japanese as he crouched down "What is your name young man?"

Naruto's eyes widened when the giant man spoke for the fourth time in a kind voice "What is your name young man?" he was silent for a few moments before answering "N-Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage Dattebayo!" he started off in a soft voice and ended with a yell. This made the giant scoop him up faster than the blonde could blink, Naruto would have screamed but the man's hand covered his mouth. "You need to stay quiet little one, or they might hear you. Remain calm and I will release you." The man growled softly into Naruto's ear. The blonde nodded and soon he was set down. Now it was Naruto's turn to wrinkle his nose the man smelled like the old man's pipe. Naruto decided to ask the man for his name "U-um what's your name?" the red eye's man straightened himself making him seem even taller before kneeling down and introducing himself "My name is Hans Gunsche." Then a whistling sound was heard, Hans grabbed Naruto's hand making the blonde child yell in response. The two headed into the bunker then Hans brought them to his office. The werewolf shut the door and turned on the light. "Hey what was that for?" Naruto questioned as Hans set him on his desk and began to question him.

"Naruto-kun how did you get here?" Hans sat in front of the blonde and stared at him expectantly. Naruto looked to the ground and said "There was a mob and they were chasing me, I ran into an alley, fell and then I was here." Hans's eyes widened as he remembered the events from six years before, while making a note to have words with Sarutobi and Kushina about the so called mob. "I didn't think it still worked, after all of the bombs that portal machine is still running." The older werewolf mused to himself. Naruto asked "What's a portal machine?" but Hans waved his apparent son off "Nothing don't worry about it." Then he perked up and said "Naruto-kun, I can get you home to the village. Would you like that?" the blonde nodded while kind of confused about how the man in front of him knew where he was from but he decided to ask about it later.

Hans pondered for a moment on what to do next, on the one hand he could simply take Naruto to the bunker that was a few blocks down the road while leaving the fascists to their fate, or he could have a small measure of revenge against the 'Fuhrer' then take Naruto home and get answers from Minato. Hans decided on the second option. "Naruto-kun?" Hans addressed his son, the boy looked at him in question. Hans continued "I'm going to go collect a few things for the trip, I'll be right back. But while I'm gone you need to stay here, if you hear any loud noises hide under the desk and don't make a sound." Naruto nodded and moved into the large chair as he watched Hans leave the room and shut the door behind him.

Adolph Hitler was a deep sleeper usually, but he had an uneasy feeling and woke up. The little man saw a figure at the end of his bed. Then he let out a yelp as the figure now identified as Hans Gunsche covered his mouth and pinned him to the headboard as Hans snarled "Good evening Mein Fuhrer." Adolph reached for the luger that was under his pillow and held it to Hans's head as he thought 'That's it, it is time to put you down dog.' He pulled the trigger only to hear a soft click. Hitler stared at the weapon in confusion until Hans spoke again "I bent the firing pin, the luger and the silver bullets are useless." Then Hans grinned and said "I think it's time I taught you a little lesson on how to treat your underlings." Two minutes later Hans was in the armory gathering magazines for his mousers and another set to teach his son. He was about to leave when he saw Schrodingers cap. It was black as pitch and unblemished, a perfect fit for Naruto. Hans picked it up and examined it, when he got to the front he noticed the symbol for the Reich then stuffed in into one of his coat pockets. Hans entered his office again to find Naruto sleeping soundly in his chair. Rather than try to wake him up Hans put on his coat and holstered his mousers, then held the child close to him. Then the two left the bunker. Hans jumped from roof top to roof top in the direction of the bunker while he prayed that it wasn't buried. The werewolf heard the staccato of gunfire and stopped when he saw a whole company of troops that were mowed down by Russian machinegun fire. Only one remained, a fat major. Hans decided to leave the man to his fate as he jumped and landed a few meters away from the bunker door. The werewolf opened the door and briskly walked in. the bunker was decrepit, the concrete was cracking Hans headed deeper into the bunker and found what he was looking for.

In front of him was a machine that shown with yellow light as a portal opened for a few seconds then it closed after a few second's. Hans watched in fascination at the portal showed the other side. And it cycled through each one in the same order a forest, then a rice patty, and finally an alley. Hans didn't think twice as he sped through the portal and ended up in an alley. He smiled warmly as he couldn't wait to see his Kushina-chan again but he had to follow protocol and report to Minato. Hans walked at a leisurely pace and put his cap onto the still sleeping Naruto's head to keep him from waking up. After five minutes he was in front of the Hokage office building. He entered and said to the secretary "I need to see the Hokage. Please." She stared at him in fear as she watched his red eyes glow. The woman finally found her voice and said "S-sure sir he's in his office."

Hans walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The knock was answered with an aged "Enter." Which made Hans pause 'that doesn't sound like Minato.' He thought as he opened the door to find Sarutobi sitting at Minato's desk. "H-Hans? You're back!" Sarutobi was about to continue but Hans interrupted him "Where is Minato-san and Kushina-chan?" Hiruzien was taken aback by Hans's tone but answered anyway "Please sit Hans, this is going to take a while." Hans set Naruto down on a bench as the old man asked. "How did you find Naruto?" he was silenced by Hans's angered gaze on him "Answer my questions and I will tell you, but lie to me…" he let the threat linger in the air as he stared at the shorter man. Whom took a puff of his pipe and began the story. He explained that after Hans had left Kushina found out she was pregnant with Hans's child. He then spoke of the nine tails attack and the death of Minato and Kushina. This revelation caused Hans to have a few tears stream down his face and he looked to his son who still slept soundly. He then looked at Sarutobi and asked "What about the mobs? Why does my son get chased around?" Sarutobi started to sweat as he didn't want an incredibly powerful werewolf rampaging around the leaf village with Jaraiya away. "Minato had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto-kun. He wanted for Naruto to be seen as a hero, but the people ignore it. They see him as the Kyuubi. Sadly they are even teaching their children to hate him." Hans mumbled to himself "Repeat a lie long enough and soon it becomes the truth." The silver haired man then said "What are his living arrangements?"

Sarutobi answered him "The orphanage refused to take him so he stayed with me for six years but he recently was given an apartment." Hans looked shocked then he face palmed "You gave a six year old an apartment? You dummkopf, how could you be so reckless? A six year old cannot take care of himself." He would have continued but he stopped himself and said "Do you at least have him enrolled in school?" the aged man answered him with a nod "Yes he's enrolled in the ninja academy. Now it's your turn. How did you find Naruto?" Hans took a breath and explained that Naruto had literally fallen into his dimension right in front of him. Sarutobi asked "How did you know that he was your son?" Hans smiled sadly and tapped his nose then said "He looks like a mixture of Kushina and myself, he smells like ramen, and his name. Now I think that I will retire for the night, it has been a long day." Sarutobi nodded and said "I will have an ANBU escort you there. Neko!" he called in a shout then a cat masked ANBU appeared in the room "Neko you remember Hans Gunsche? Please escort him to Naruto-kun's apartment." the woman nodded and exited the office Hans picked up Naruto again but Sarutobi stopped him from leaving "Oh and Hans he has school on Monday and today is Saturday." Hans smiled and gave a nod then hurried out the door.

Meanwhile in Berlin

Dieter Gunsche sat within the Majors office, the fat man was being bandaged up by a medic. "Herr Major, we are ready to move to Poland." He addressed his superior with respect but the officer shook his head and said "In regards to the Captains betrayal, we are switching targets, it is obvious that he has allies on the other side of that portal and that he lied to us when he said that there was nothing beyond it. So my friends, we shall repeat what the roman's and the monguls did. We will fight an enemy that we know nothing about. I will see Hans Gunsche pay one thousand fold for this disgrace." The blonde man smiled pleasantly at Dieter and said "Inform the doctor to pack his things we leave for the bunker in a few days all I need to do is convince Himmler to keep fighting while we get away." Dieter gave a swift "Sieg heil" and left to complete his task.

Back in Konoha

Hans stood outside of the apartment, the trio had got there in ten minutes. The green clad man turned to thank the ANBU "Thank you Neko-san." The ANBU bowed and said "It was a pleasure seeing you again Hans-san, Naruto-kun deserves to have one parent in his life." The werewolf nodded agreeing with her and replied "Indeed he does." Then Neko shunshined away. The werewolf opened the door and frowned at the state of the apartment, there was graffiti on the walls and dirt on the floor, he briefly wondered if they'd be better off under a bridge but dismissed the idea in favor of undoing his belt and setting his equipment on a table then laying down putting himself in between his son and the broken bed. Hans stayed awake for a few minutes, he allowed tears to roll down his face as he felt that he had failed his loved ones. That he let Kushina down by not returning sooner, that he failed his country and the world by living in fear of what Hitler would do to the werewolves if he didn't serve him. But then he felt a silver lining, that night Hans promised himself that he would be the best father that he could be. And perhaps he could make up for past sins. With that thought the werewolf fell asleep with his boy in his arms, and greet a new day; a day without war.

A/N wow this was kind of tough to write. In the way that I didn't know how to write Hans's personality but then I watched the fight between him and Seras and I noticed that he held back. I mean if he really wanted her dead and if he was really loyal to the major he wouldn't have given her the silver to kill him with. But that's just my opinion I could be wrong. Anyway please tell me how I did, it means a lot. oh and who should I pair Naruto with? leave a suggestion in the review and the reason why.


End file.
